Merrily love
by painted heart
Summary: Will has always been a loner. But when Azem and Robin come to England from years of being in Jerusalem. But what happens when Azem brings his younger sister with him. Will Will find finally find it in him to love someone. Lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Isabel POV

We finally made it, Azem was right, we were safe. And away from Jerusalem.

Though with this strange Englishman, Robin of Locksley. He is more eager then me and my brother, then again he's been away for nearly six years from his home country. So no one could blame him for being excited.

I'll always remain grateful to Robin, if it wasn't for him my brother would be dead and I'd have been a bought as a slave if my brother hadn't have broken in to the house I was kept with some other girls and sprung me out.

They told me that Robin's friend Peter died when they were out of the tunnels from the prison they were in, and I've prayed for him. But I'm not overly religious like Azem, but I'm still faithful to god.

Looking down at myself, I remember what I had to do to get on this boat with my brother and his friend. I have to keep with wearing men's clothes, and covering most of my face, only allowing me to keep my eyes uncovered for me to see.

But surprising me Robin then jumps from the small paddle boat we're in, and begins to walk on foot to the beach.

I look at Azem confusedly, but he just shakes his head, showing I shouldn't ask.

When we finally stop do I and Azem get off the boat, hearing Robin yelling about being home. I have to resist the urge to laugh because it is pretty funny.

"You are strange Christian" says Azem, I'm able to grin under my many amounts of clothes, which I'm glad I have because of how cold it is in this Britain.

"Yes, but I'm free, and now I beg you, return to your homes with the boat, I know how hard it must be to be away from your family" says Robin.

I stay beside Azem, figuring I'm not in the way here,

"Because I love them so much, I cannot dishonor them" says Azem, I look over at him, knowing that he's in fact lying to Robin, our family are all gone, its probably the reason for why he came after me so quickly after he and Robin escaped from prison, all we have is each other.

"I thought you might say that" says Robin, then immediately Azem disarms the man who was trying to soundlessly sneak up on Azem. I would have helped him but he told me not to reveal myself unless in dire emergencies.

After the men realise that Azem is the worst person to pick a fight with, they back away towards the boat and begin to sail back to the ship.

"No man controls my destiny, especially not down wind and stinks of gull" says Azem, with this I laugh, causing the other two to do the same.

"Come then Azem" says Robin, extending his hand out for Azem to help him up from the dirt he's lying in.

You must know of course, I had to try" says Robin, now on his feet and the three of us on our way, though me and Azem following Robin since he knows where we're going.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel POV

We passed through a few more fields until we somehow began walking along a stone wall. I thought it was quite different from your average wall, especially from where I used to live. But I liked it.

What I didn't like was this weather - too cold!

"In my country Christian, there are women of such beauty, that they could possess a mans mind" says Azem, though I know he's talking about Jasmina. I never got the chance to met her but he's told me of her description and the feelings he had for her and altogether I wish I had the chance to meet her.

These two have only started this conversation only a few minutes ago when Robin told us that he had used missilltoe to get women in his bed. Personally I think thats horrible. I've always believed in love, and only bedding someone they are in love with and no one else.

"Is that why you were to be executed? Because of a woman?" asks Robin, I look down at them since thier still climbing up this rocky wall. I liked doing this, its fun.

"Thats it isnt it? Thats it!" he yells, now hurrying after Azem, I stay on the wall now that Azem has stepped off it, but now Robins hurrying over to him, he is persistent isnt he.

"Who was she?" he asks, but I can now see Azem looking around, then again it is abot that time for his prayers, only probem is we cant see the sun because the sky is cloudy. Where we come from it never gets cloudy unless its raining, but its not raining, so why is it so clouded? this is a weird country.

Robin gave Azem the right direction of East after Azem told him Jasmina's name, now Azems on his praying blanket with his head bowed. I used to do the same, but the thing is I'm not really very religious. Azem was the religious one of our family, not me.

But suddenly I begin hearing dogs barking, I look back to where the tree is that we just walked around on the wall below to see riders with hunting dogs chasing a young boy.

I tug on Robins arm and when he looks at me in response I point to the scene below us. He looks confused so i'm guesing that this isnt normal.

But now he's hurrying down the wall but without being seen by the men, I carefully follow him, curiosity tugging me to follow and see what happens.

"Your dogs meat son, you know that!" yells one of the soldiers now that the boys had to retreat up the tree

"Your not playing by the rules boy, deer dont climb trees. Perhaps he thinks he's a game man!" yells the apparant leader of the riders since he isnt wearing armour but royal clothing from what I can tell.

"Cut it down" he says,

But just as the soldier with an axe is about to start cutting down the tree, Robin reveals his hidding place, but I remain where I am, though I secretly got hold of a crossbow from one of the horses saddles near where we were hidding.

"Hold!" says Robin, when he says this the men look at him in alarm from his sudden appearance, thankfully they havent seen me so i'm alright, i'll be back up for Robin in case they decide he's their new hunt.

"What manner of creature befits such trouble of men such as you?" Robin asks them, looking at them curiously,

"Friend this is no concern of yours" says the leader,

"Be it the devil has crossed your path, well let me see...a small boy how very dangerous" says Robin, its then i realise that he's playing them.

"This boy stole from the sheriffs lands" says the leader,

"We were starving! We needed the meat!" yells the boy still in the tree.

So the boy is being condemned for getting food for his starving family. People should never be sentenced to death for somehting thats not their fault.

"I advice you to move on stranger, this is no buissness of yours" sasy the man.

"Wrong, this is my land and my tree, therefore whatevers in it, belongs to me" says Robin, who i can see is now looking at them seriously,

but i can see the man in charge looking at Robin less then pleased for what he's seen.

"Might i have the pleasure of knowing your name, before i have you run through" he says, looking as if he's love to do exactly that to Robin.

"Robin of Loxly" says Robin, but when he says this them men look at him alarmed.

"Well, Robin of Loxly, welcom home. Kill him!" he yells, but just as one of the men is about to charge at Robin, i shoot at the closest one, achieving at hitting him through the forehead.

"Azem! It is time to redeem your vow!" shouts Robin, now with me flipping over the wall and begining to fight the other men with my Sais.

Robin begins fighting with the leader with his sowrd, but by this time i've already killed four of the soldiers.

"Now sir, would you kindnly give me your name?" says Robin, who i turn to see now has the man on the ground with hsi sowrd at his throat.

"Sir Guy of Gisborn, the sherriffs cousin. That basterd was paching deer" says Guy of Gusborn,

"Poaching, is it a crime to help keep your family fed. Now leave my land" says Robin, now taking his sword from Sir Guys throat.

He makes his way over to his horse a few feet from where I'm stood,

"You have skill with a blade" says Sir Guy, as he looks at me to the dead soldiers around me, i nod in thanks, knowng that if i speak i'll be revealed,

"And tell Nottingham what happens when you pick on small boys" says Robin, Sir Guy now continuing his way to his horse.

I make my way over to Robin who i now see is talking to Azem who's finally come down to us.

"You whine like a mule, you are stil alive" sasy Azem, as he makes his way back up the stoned wall, i laugh after he's said this, then make my way to follow Azem,

"Remember Isabel, keep your voice and your ppearance a secret to everyone just as i told you" he says, with this i nod in understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabel POV

Nineteen years, nineteen years and never have i felt such a rush.

After we left that stoned wall, we went to Robins old home only to find that it had been destroyed, from what i could tell it must have been set ablaze, and we found his father in a cage hung from what was left of the ceiling. That to me was horrable.

We found Robins old servant and friend Dunkan, an old man who we found had his eyes taken out for trying to speak up for Robins father.

Then after burying his father, we went to Peters old home.

Robiin got beat by a girl, an old friend of his who was also Peters sister Marion, who's also king Richards cousin.

Right now however we're riding from Guy of Gisborn and some of his men after they found us talking with Marion, and now (on stolen horses) we're riding down fields trying to keep a safe distance away from Guy.

Unfortunately, Robins horse is injured from having an arrow shot at its hind and Azem's horse is carrying two, while mine is fine.

"Have we lost them?" asks Robin, the three of us pause, Azem uses his hand telescope to look in the direction where Gisborn and his men were chasing us.

"No. My horse carries two, yours is lame, the only one capable of getting firthest is Isabel. But we cannot all outrun them" says Azem.

"Leave me master Robin, i slow your escape" says Dunkan behind Azem, but Robin says no to this, i would have said the same, Dunkan may be old but he's a kind man and a friend.

"We can lose them in the forest" says Robin, with this i look behind us to the forest that i'd noticed earlier, there is a chance that the men wont follow us.

"Sherwood forest is haunted master" says Dunkan, with this i look to Azem confused, as he shares the same expression.

"Either we take the chances witht he ghosts, or beome ghosts ourselves" says Robin, and with that he heads to the forest, i follow behind him, agreeing and then Azem follows us.

"Master Robin?" asks Dunkan, the three of us pause after hearing a noise in the air, yet the noise honestly sounds familiar.

Azems unsheathered his sword by insitinct, thinking the noise to be a threat.

But then i see whats making the noise,

"There, Windchimes, a childs toy put to good use" i say, with this they see the windchimes hung up on the trees above us, i thoguht that noise sounded familiar, me and my mother when i was young use to make them to sell.

"You sacre easily my painted moore" says Robin's grinning at Azem, with this i follow Robin, as Azem puts his sword away but he keeps putting looking around us, like he sees something we arent.

"This forest has eyes, i swear it" he says, now following behind me and Robin.

After a while we come to a beautiful stream,

"In my dreams alone have i imagined such a place" says Azem, with this i nod in agreement.

"Then imagine a way of crossing it" says Robin, as he dismounts his horse and begins to walk through the stream,

"Whats he doing?" i ask, looking at Azem confusedly, with this he shrugs unknowning as well as me of what Robins doing.

"There's hope!" cries Robin, drawing our attention back to him, now finding him with his sword in the water - thats gonna rust (lol.)

But then suddenly he trips, i saw a sting trup him up that must have been hidding in the water.

But i cant help but laugh, only managing to cover it with my mouth, and i can ever see a small grin on Azem's face, but he gets rid of it quickly, now probably wondering where the string came from.

"There was a rich man from Nottingham, who tried to cross the river - oh look he tripped on a rope - now look at him shiver! - Beg for mercy rich man!" says a man i can just make out in the tree, i'm glad my scalf covering from the top of my nose downwards to my shirt is covering my mouth, otherwise they'd have seen me grinning from his singing.

"I beg at no man" says Robin, who's now getting up and i can only imagine now looking for his sword in the stream but apparently lost it.

All of a sudden cries of people around us are heard, and then then many men come out of the trees and come over to us.

Me and Azem get off our horses after the men come over to us, i help Dunkan get off before Azem can get off his horse.

"Bollax!" cires a man who comes out as well as the others, he looks bigger then the others as well as in strength,

"Any man who travels with three servants, and claims he havent got no rudy money, is either a fool or a lier" he says,

"And he's a lier!" shouts the man who tripped Robin with the string earlier.

Though come to think of it, he's quite cute, his shaggy dirty blond hair, scruffy clothes (though their all wearing them) and his voice is nice too.

"Who are you?" asks Robin, looking at the man who looks to be the leader of the lot,

"John Little - Best man of the woods" he says, now revealing his wooden staff,

"Well best man? You lead this rabble?" asks Robin,

"Yes i do mate. And if you tosspots want passage through Sherwood then its gonna cost you...that gold medalion there" says Little John, but Robin denies giving it to him, which then later comes into a fight, at firstRobin was rather rubbish, but thankfully he got himself into gear, and won his medalion back.

"Well Robin of Loxely, you've got balls of sodden rock, come on" says Little John, now helping Robin up from the shallow end near the small waterfall where the streams flows through.

"Would you and your servants like to spend the night with us?" asks Little John, now that we're all together in the woods.

"Thier not my servants, though one of them is convinced he is - but isnt. But i believe we would be honoured to stay with you the night" says Robin.

I look over at where the man from before is, he looks to be glaring at Robin for some reason.

But distracting me, we're then lead with the others in the woods, some men took our horses with us so they wouldnt get lost.

They're really nice too, funny and like to talk, only problem is i cant talk to them

"I'm afriad my friend Azem's brother is mute, but be warned, he is the last person you want to upset for he is brilliant with a weapon" says Robin after some men asked him, though i cant understand why they didnt ask Azem for he is my brohter.

"Yeah right" says the man from before, but even though he's cute, i still wont let him make me look like a fake.

So shocking him and the rest, i succeed in tripping him with my foot and he falls to the floor with his head in the ground.

"How did he do that? I didnt even see his feet move" he says after getting up and rubbing the leaves and dirt off him,

"I warned you" says Robin, with this the rest of the men laughed and we continued deeper into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabel POV

Me and Azem had to share a hut last night, I would have gotten my own if the knew I was a girl. But Azem seems to want me to keep to my identity and sex a secret for some unknown reason a great deal more.

Honestly I dont understand why I have to make people think I'm a man, havent these people ever heard of a woman who can fight or have I come onto another world.

"Isabel, i've found that there is a waterfall, you can go there to wash if you'd like" says Azem, as he enters into the hut after talking to Robin for a little this morning.

With this I nod in appreciation and put all my gear on so no-one will see me.

"How long do I have to keep this up Azem, this is getting ridiculous" I say, standing in front of after exiting the hut.

"As long as is needed Isabel. We need to keep your true identity a secret to keep you safe" he says, from this I roll my eyes in annoyance,

"Just keep going straight on that way and you cant miss it. No one will go your way since they prefer that well for some reason" he says with this I nod and make my way to the waterfall. I have been in the need to have a wash since i havent had one in eight days now. Smelling like a boy has helped to keep my cover but personally I dont like it.

When I finally got to the waterfall I have to admit that its beautiful. I've never seen one in real life, vague pictures of them but not the real thing.

When I get to the edge i begin ot slip my man clothes off as well as my usual clothing off that I normally wear. Then I slip into the pool, loving the feel of the dirt and sweat coming off me.

After washing off, I dive into the deeper part of the pool. I love swimming I used to do it at home when I could. The feeling of freedom and fun mixed together is just perfect.

Slowly I step out of the pool, putting on my fitted brown leather jeans, boots and white long sleeved shirt. This is what I wear without the robes making me look like a man. At this momnet I'm a woman, God knows when I'll be able to just be me again.

"What the hell?"

At the sudden sound, I grab for my sais and aim towards the source of the noise, then finding it to be Will Scarlet, I found out his name last night when we all gathered in a circle.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask, looking at him warely wihtout taking my glance off him.

"Long enough to know that your...you. A woman" he says, looking at me still in awe and surprise as well as confusion.

"Why were you here in the first place?" I ask, looking at him confused, from this he looks at me with a slight blush, I have to admit that just made him look adorable, but I dont let my guard down.

"I was...following you. I was going to ask for a re-match from when you tripped me yesterday - how did you do that? I didnt see your legs move at all and yet i found myself lying on the ground" he says, looking at me curiously, from this i smirk and hesitently lower my sais,

"Years of practice" I say, he smiles at me from this,

"So...why are you keeping yourself a secret? Whats so wrong about you being a woman?" he asks, both of us sitting at the edge of the pool.

"My brother Azem seems to think its safer. But I dont like it, no offence, but I'm a woman not a man and I'm not ashamed of it, so why I need to hide it I have no idea" I say, from this he looks at me confused,

"So dont. Be a woman, explain it to everyone and then you wont have to. Its your life, you decide what you want to do" he says, with this I look up at him from his words, they make sense.

"Your right. I'll be me now. Theres no need to hide myself" I say, with this he nods, and then we get up, I gather my stuff that I wont be hiding myself in anymore and make our way back to camp.

"Isabel! What in the name of Ala are you doing?" yells Azem when he hurries over to me. I frown at him from this, noticing that everyone is looking at us in confusion or in curosity.

"I'm sick of hiding under hundreds of clothing Azem! I want people to see me - _**me**_ not your 'brother' your _**sister**_ - me Isabel. This is who I am and if anyone doesnt like it then they'd better just deal with it becuase this is what I am" I say, from this he huffs and leaves in the opposite direction.

"Excuse me love? Who are you?" asks Little John, who comes up to me curiosity,

"My names Isabel, I'm Azem's sister. I'm sorry about the secracy but he thought that it would be safer for me. But I cant stand hiding myself to everyone, makes me feel like I dont exist" I say, with this he nods in what appears to be understanding.

"Well then, lets get you - Isabel - your own hut" he says, with this I smile and nod in appreciation.

I quickly get my own stuff from Azems tent and then allow Little John to lead me to my own hut. Its just as small but since its just for me I have more space.

I place my weapons in the corner, covering them up with my unneeded clothing.

When I come out of my hut some of the men look at me confused for a while but carry on with thier work. I swear I know their expressions by heart. But thats a memory I dont want to re-live any time soon.

"Isabel? May I talk to you for a minute?" asks Azem, with this I nod and follow him,

"I never meant to upset you about the secrecy. I only wanted to keep you safe" he says, with this I nod,

"I know what your intentions were Azem, but I dont like having two lives, its confusing, as well as uncomfortable, I was in that disguise for so that I nearly forgot the real me" I say, with this he nods,

"Forgive me?" he asks, looking at me pleadingly, from this I smile and nod.

"Your my brother Azem, and always will. Of course I forgive you" I say, both of us now in a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Isabel POV

Unbelievable, he's away for about three hours and the next thing we know is he's left a mark on the Sgerrifs face. Everyone in the camp didnt seem very happy about this, Azem didnt either.

This wa yesterday, as well as the day i introduced myself as a girl Azem's sister not brother, and everyone was ok with this and i was glad. Its so much better without having to cover myself head to toe with clothes to hide myself.

I'm cleaning my sais with a cloth i have for them, sat on the lower branch from where Robin and Azem are sitting on a fallen down tree whereas unlike me thier sitting on the tree.

Robins acquired a longbow and arrows, its clear he made it and i was rather surprised at first, but then i shrugged it off.

But suddenly i hear shouts coming from a group of people coming over to us from the woods.

I look up at Azem and Robin to find them also looking at the people in confusion, but something i noticed was they look like a village who's been attacked by soldiers.

Little John, his son and even Will and some others go over to them to see whats happened.

But after a few seconds their coming over to us, thoguh i can tell that thier all looking in the direction of Robin.

"If its fame you seek Christian, i think you have it" says Azem as he jumps off the tree, landing on his feet wasily in front of me and holding my hand in support as i jump off my branch to get a little distance from Robin.

"You brought this misery upon us Loxely" says Will, looking at Robin with that same death galre he gave him before.

"Its Nottingham trying to divide us" says Robin,

"We are divided rich boy, I'm not as blind as that old man your still trying to be lord of the manor. I say we take him in" says Will, looking at the others in question, them all agreeing with him.

"Tell me Will do you think that they'll make it any easier when i'm gone?" asks Robin, looking at Will in question,

"We'll get the reward and our pardons" says Will, looking like this is th truth and the end to their misery.

"Wrong" says Robin, now jumping off the tree, and like Azem lands easily on his legs with his longbow still in hand and his arrows in their quiver on his back.

"They'll take your lives, your homes and your children" says Robin. When he's said this he then begins telling them that we should fight back.

I look at him shocked from this, how can he expect farmers and blacksmiths and wives and children to fight trained soldiers?

But just after Robins given Will a short lecture on using courage that he thinks Will doenst have, he begins to walk toward me and Azem.

But without warning Will begins to get his dagger out and prepares to throw it at Robin. But the boy, Little Johns son (sorry i cant remember his name) warns Robin who suddenly gets an arrow out and after aiming it for a second, shoots it at Will right through his right hand.

I look at them alarmed, then see Will retreat away, hopefully to get his hand healed.

I look around seeing them all listening to Robin give another speech about fighting back, then without catching anyones attention i make my way to my hut.

When i get there i get my small bag for healing wounds and illness'. My mother was a nurse at our old home and taught me everything she knew until she dies four years ago.

I make my way out to look for Will, but quickly pick up his trail. Dad taught me and Azem how to track when we were kids so the skill hasnt been lost to us form using it a lot.

I finally spot him crouched at the bark of a giant tree. But he hears me approach and with his good hand he throws his dagger at me, but i hid behind a tree before he saw me.

"Loxely?" he asks, with anger in his voice, but its also strained, probably from the pain.

Slowly i look around the tree at him, smiling comfortingly,

"Isabel?" he says, looking at me with shock and curiosity,

"Why are you here?" he asks, after i pick up the dagger he threw at me.

"I thought...with your wound i could help" i say, now sitting in front of him. Seeing the long arrow still pierced through his hand, but it looks like he's tried to pull it out.

"Do you know how?" he asks, looking at me more calmly with deep breaths, this must be really painful for him.

I smile and nod then put my bag down beisde me, i roll a flat rock to us,

"Carefully put your arm on this" i say, with this he nods and does as i say.

Then i bring out my dagger from the hilt at my hip as well as a thick small cloth from my bag.

"What are you going?" he asks, eyeing the dagger in my hand. But i dont answer, instead i roll the cloth up and then place hold it in front of his mouth,

"Trust me your going to want to have this in your mouth, this is going to hurt Will" i say, with this he nods and opens his mouth for me to put it in his mouth,

"Clench it, and put your left hand under your leg so your not tempted to stop me ok?" i say, with this he nods and uses his teeth to hold the cloth tighter in his mouth and places his left hand under his leg so that it doesnt come free.

I gently take hold of his right hand, making sure not to touch the arrow yet.

Its gone straight through, with some luck and a little cream i should be able to heal it without it recieving infection.

Now holding the arrow with one hand and the other with the dagger, i prepare myself to cut through it, i look up at Will to see if he's ready, he nods and with this i cut through the arrow as quickly as possible then put the cut off piece on the ground beisde me,

"I'm going to pull it through" i say, looking up at him again to see if he's ready, again he nods, then taking a breath and exhaling i then quickly pull the arrow out of his hand. I hear his muffled scream thanks to the cloth and his hand shaking from pain, then finally its out.

As quickly as i can, i get some cream out of my bag thats in its bottle and then gently lavish it over the wound.

"This might sting a bit" i say, looking up at him, with this he nods, but now seeing his eyes tight shut and a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

I sooth the thick cream over the hole anf then wrap another cloth round his hand, more specifically over his wound. I had to put some through the hole to make it more effective, but i know from experience that this is going to be painful for Will.

I begin hearing his hissing from the pain.

I take hold of his hand from under his leg and let him squeeze it. Knowing this might help him.

After a few seconds he stops, but breaths deep breaths, but suddenly his head falls on my shoulder. Instinctively i wrap my left hand round his neck and rub his back comfortingly.

"It's ok, in a few weeks it'll hurt less i promise" i say in a tone i hope is calming for him. With this he nods, then slowly he leans back and has his back then against the tree.

With another free cloth i wipe his tears from his cheeks.

"Thank you" he says, with this i look up at him to find him looking at me, form this i smile and nod.

"I'll need to check it again tommorow and i can then give you a new clean cloth and some more cream" i say, with this he nods,

"Dont worry, you get used to it after a week and it begins to hurt less after that" i say in an encouraging tone, with this he breaths a laugh and nods.

"Your his brother arent you?" I ask, after putting my things away into my bag, he looks up in alarm,

"What? Who" he asks, without looking away from me,

"Robin. You...have the same nose and mouth" i say, with this he looks away closing his eyes shut tight.

"Half...i'm his half brother, his father was with my mother for a time after his wife died. But he - Loxely - convinced his father to leave my mother, and he did this before my mother even knew she was having me. I have so many reasons to hate him. I dont want anyone to know" he says, now looking at me pleadingly.

I cant believe what he just told me, but the look on his face told me that it was true.

I nod in agreement.

"Where is your mother?" i ask, looking at him curiously,

"She died ten years ago" he says, with this i take hold of his bandaged hand gently, trying to show my support, he smiles at me in thanks.

"What about you? Where are your parents?" he asks, with this i look down, trying to prevent myself from crying.

"My mother died from a spider bite, somone wanted her dead so put it in her room to kill her. My father died in the war. Azems the only family i have left" i say, with this he squeezes my hand in support, we both smile a gentle smile at one another.

"Thanks for helping me. I probably would have made a right mess of my hand by myself" says Will, us both now making our way back to camp.

"Yeah no offence i could tell you were trying to pull it out" i say, with this he blushes from embarrassment.

I finally find that he's lead me to my hut. Its dark now so there are a few camp fires.

"Join me for dinner?" he asks, with this i smile and nod, quickly putting my bag in my hut and then follow him to one of the camp fires with other people around passing pieces of meat and drinks.

"What your hair like without being put in a bun like that?" asks Will, us and the other people around our camo sitting against our seats relaxing after a good meal and being told that tommow we're all helping our to making weapons and training. Courtasy of Robins speech of fighting back for freedom. Dont get me wrong i would gladly fight for freedom, i have since i was thirteen. But doing this to these simple people doesnt seem right, many of them could die.

I look at Will from after he said this,

"I dont really like it, its a nightmare to keep clean and knot free" i say, smiling and feeling a traitourous blush on my cheeks,

"Could you show me?" he asks, looking at me curiously, with this i sit up and then begin untying my hair from its neat bun, to then feel my waist length brown wavy hair fall from its imprisonement.

I then look at Will for his response to see him looking at me in shock,

"I know, i dont like it either" i say, about to tie it back up but he takes hold of my hand to stop me,

"No, thats not it, its gorgeous. I've never seen such beauty. Then again it makes sense since its yours" he says, with this i blush a shade deeper from his complement.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your hut. We'll need a good rest for the fun tommorow" he says, not letting me miss his eyes rolling in annoyance, i giggle from this and let him help me up after extending his hand for me to help me up.

"Goodnight. And thank you, i'll see you tommorow for definite, especially for your healers touch" he says, with this i smile. Us both outside my hut.

"I look forward to seeing you again Will. Goodnight" i say, but before i step towards my huts entrance, he takes hold of my right hand and kiss' it, without looking away from me. Then after a few seconds he walks off, presumably to his hut.

Oh my god, i think i'm attracted to Will Scarlet, and i think...he is to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Will POV

She's beautiful, smart, a healer and a fighter, how the hell could I haver not noticed that she was a girl when she was dressed as a boy. She's so impossible beautiful. I was so glad that she was a girl, I was begining to think I was gay (no offence to any gay people out there.)

Looking at my hand now, bandaged after Isabel tended to it this afternoon. She's a miracle worker. It does still hurt obviously but it feels slightly better.

I can't get her out of my head. Lying in my hut alone, looking up at the ceiling, just thinking of her. Her gorgeous brown eyes, her pale skin, her breath taking smile, and her hair, almost the same brown as her eyes but a shade darker, in beautiful waves down to her waist. Everything about her seems to be driving me crazy.

I think I'm in love with her.

I get up in the morning, looking at my hand, seeing that there's some dried blood on the bandage with some green as well for some reason.

I get up, stretch and go out with my sword and daggers in their hold with my coat on and boots.

I walk over to the well and begin to wash my face, this being more difficult with only being able to use one hand since the others bandages and I dont want ot wet my face.

"Will?"

I look up to find Isabel walking over, from this I smile and she smiles back, god that made my morning a hell of a lot better.

She comes over and unbelievably begins to wash my face with both her hands, her skins so gentle, it reminds me of when my mother used to help me wash. Her skin is so delicate as if made from silk. She pours some over my hair and rubs it in with her fingers and then rinses it again, stroking it for a time and then strokes my cheeks.

"Thank you" I say, from this she smiles, I swear she's like and angel sent down from heavon, for only that smile could ever be admitted into heavon.

"Hows the hand?" she asks, from this I hold it up sheepishly, when she see's she takes hold of it gently.

"Come with me" she says, then begins to lead me to her tent, she retrieves a bag I remember she had her medicine in and then begins to lead me in the direction of the waterfall.

"Is it bad?" I ask, as she begins taking the bandage off, both of us sat at the side of the pool the waterfall made, her medicine and cloths out already at her side.

"A little, something must have gotten into the bandage and...will you be sick if I told you what happened?" she asks, looking up at me curious, with my hand in hers but I can't see whats wrong with it.

I look at her warily from what she said,

"I'll try not to" I say, from this she watches me warily.

"It looks like a bug or something got into your bandage and...ate the cirum, your wounds got some infection" she says, with this I look at her alarmed, I've had a damn bug in my bandage.

"Thats disgusting" I say, making a face, but she slightly laughs at this, and I can't help but laugh too.

Gently she leads my hand into the pool, the coldness stinging the would and I cant help but hiss in pain. After a few seconds she brings it back out of the water and lays it down on her knee, I look up at her to see she doesnt seem to mind my hand on her knee, my however its making me feel a million and one things.

Very gently she dab dries the wound with a cloth until its try, then begins to pour a clear liquid from a small glass on it. But that causes me to yell in pain, it feels like I've stuck my hand in fire.

Suddenly she takes hold of my other hand allowing me to squeeze it like yesterday, but I don't want to hurt her so I try and restrain some of the pain and only squeeze slightly.

After a while it start to hurt less and she then places my hand in the water again, thats like a breath of fresh air from the pain.

"I'm sorry about that, but thats just getting rid of the infection and anything else that might have got into your wound" she says, looking at me worriedly, from this I nod, knowing that this is far better then what I probably would have done to it, she's making sure theres no infection or addition pain that might happen wheras I might have just pulled the arrow out clean off and just wrapped a cloth around it and hoped for the best.

She bring my hand out of the pool again and again dries the wound then begin to put the cream from yesterday on again.

"We'll have to put something on to prevent anything else from getting into the bandages" she says, though still wrapping the bandages on. I smile at her in appreciation, but I don't know how I'm going to do to prevent little bugs from getting in again.

But then she brings something out of her bag and then gently pulls it on my hand - a glove!

"This should stop anything from getting in" she says and then tying the string at the base of the glove by my wrist to seal off any way of anything small getting in.

"Thank you Isabel, I don't know what I would have done without you" I say, from this she smiles and then begins to collect her jars and bandages.

"We'll have another look at it tommorow morning" she says, with this i nod and smile in agreement, then we both begin to make our way towards her hut.

"Come on you two, we need your help with training" says John, after Isabel's put her bag in her hut, we both nod at him and then follow him to the training area thats been set up. Archers in one corner, swordsman in another.

"Isabel we need your help with these lot" says John, with this she nods, but I follow her, wanting to know what she's like in a fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabel POV

"We've heard that you are good at the long bow Isabel. Care to prove the rumours true?" says John, from this I smile and nod, walk over to the tree with long bows to use and pick the one I feel has the best grip and string, then take a handful of arrows and walk back to the men.

Placing all but one arrows on the floor by my feet. Place the arrow correctly in position and aim, looking at my mark on the circular board with circles on it.

"Where am I aiming?" I ask, not sure where abouts to shoot,

"The centre circle" answers Will, I smile from this, hopefully he knows I meant it for him in thanks, then I aim at the inner circle.

Taking a deep breath as my father taught me, and then as soon as I exhale I let go and see it hit the mark, the men around me cheering,

"Well done lass!" says John, from this I smile in thanks,

"Who ever taught you to shoot like that?" asks Much,

"My father" I say, from this they all nod with a comforting smile on,

"Well Isabel why don't you start with some of the beginners, they need a good teacher to handle them" says John, with this I nod and begin to walk over to where some of the others are begining to train for archery.

Will POV

"Her shot was amazing" I say, talking to John beside me as we're working on building these huts on the trees, I'd love to know why we didnt think of this sooner, it could have helped before when we still slept on the floor after the rain and we had to sleep on the damp floor.

"Her father would be proud of her" he says, I nod at this, then quickly we all hoist the hut up until the ones up on the tree have sequred it up there.

"Right thats eight hutts up now. Will this one will be yours, you like you privacy anyway" says John, from this I nod in thanks,

"What about Isabel, she's one of the few women here, she deservers her own hutt" I say, from this he smiles,

"Dont worry Will, your girlfirend already has her own hutt, it was the second one we did" he says, when he says girlfriend I had to look away to prevent from him seeing my blush,

"We all know you like her Will, and she likes you. Why dont you go for it, she's beautiful, smart, strong, funny, possibly more in that head of yours" he says, from this i nod in agreement, I'm in love with her, I should tell her somehow.

"I don't know how. How did you tell Fanny that you were in love with her?" I ask, looking at him curiously, the other lads who helped put the hutt up just now walking around rubbing thier hands from having to use them like they had to just now.

"I left her flowers - her favourite too, snowdrops, and I used to write her a poem with it, let it be a mystery - let her solve the riddle, then when either she's figured it out or you had enough waiting - tell her" he says.

I have to admit this is a very good idea. Only thing I'd need to do is find out what her favourite flowers were...and learn poetry.

"Do you think you could help me with the poems John?" I ask, looking at him nervously, from this he smiles and nods, he's a great man, a brilliant friend.

"Course lad, look, you go and find out about the flowers...and go talk to her about your hand i think you may be bleeding a bit" he says, from this I look down at my gloved hand to see dreid blood on my fingers and some down the wrist. Shit, I forgot about that when we were doing work, at this rate I'm going to be using up all her medicines.

"I nod at John and make my way to the one place I know I may find answers but also somewhere I really dont want to go. Azem.

Isabel POV

"Your doing excellent Wulf (I think thats the boys name.) Just pull a little further" I say, from this he nods and does as I say, he's an excellent student, the other men have gone on their breaks but Wulf asked for some more help.

"And...release" I say as soon as I see that he's aimed, then as soon as I've said he releases and shot the bull's eye. From this he jumps up in triumph,

"See, I told you you could do it" I say, from this he hugs me unexpectedly,

"Thanks a lot Isabel" he says, from this I smile at him and ruffle his hair,

"Do some more practicing while I go and help the others" I say, from this he nods and begins to get hold of another arrow.

"Isabel?"

I look to see Azem walking over to me,

"Afternoon Azem, what can I do for you?" I ask, then suddenly he presents a flower - snow drop my favourite,

"Aww Azem you didnt have to get me this" I say after he hands it to me. But he only shakes his head with a grin on his face,

"This is not from me Isabel. It seems you have an admirer" he says, from this i look up at him confused, an admirer? Me?

"S-someone likes me?" I ask, from this he nods still with his smirk on,

"And you know who it is don't you" I say, though I already know he does, its writtren all over his face. He nods in answer to me, from this I fold my arms over my chest, making sure that I don't harm the flower,

"But you wont tell me" I say, from this he nods again at me in reply.

"Your going to have to find out yourself" he says, then afterwards leaves, leaving me I've got an admirer but I have no idea who it is. What if its someone I don't know, or like.

I love Will, I really do, so whoever sent me the flower is nice but I'm not interested.


	8. Chapter 8

Will POV

I looked down at my hand for the third time, this really doesn't look good, I shouldn't have been doing all that pulling with my hands with what my hands condition is like.

I'll be bloody well wasting Isabel's medicines because of this, she won't have any left by the time she's finished with me.

I want to try and wash my hand to see the damage but I don't want to ruin her work on my hand and most likely make it worse.

"Will I think your best going to Isabel for your hand, that certainly doesn't look good" says John, from this I look up at him to see him looking at my hand with concern. From this I nod and make my way over to the training area.

I wonder if she got my flower?

When I asked Azem to give Isabel the snow drop flower he had given me a questioning glance and asked me why I wanted to give this to his sister, that's when I told him the truth about my feelings for her, and surprisingly he nodded in acceptance and smiled, saying he was glad that she may finally find someone to spend her days with.

I was surprised to find that I got his acceptance and that when I next saw him he told me he had given her the flower. Most people around here think of him as the devil or something just because his skin is dark and not like us, I've honestly never been like that since my mother once told me that all humans are the same, it only matters how they act and why they act that counts, not the colour eyes or height or skin colour.

Finally when I got to the training area I surprisingly found men all in a row and shooting firing their arrows at the targets with honestly great accuracy and in good stances too with calm hands.

I look around and then finally find Isabel sat on a bolder a little to the far left, Wulf is below her making arrows.

"How is your training doing Wulf?" I ask, coming up to them, finding myself smiling at Wulf, in all honesty he isn't a bad kid, in fact at most times he's found to be very useful in hunts as well as very fast while running, he's out best the sherrifs dogs more then once.

"Great, Isabel taught me how to make sure I'm only focusing on the target and nothing else around me" he says, at this I nod and then look up at Isabel to see her smiling at me gently in which I return the smile.

"And how are you faring lady huntress?" I ask in a teasing tone, from this she grins,

"I am faring well sir. But how may I ask did you manage to bleed your hand?" she asks, from this I look down to then find that my fingertips are dropping blood from them,

"Damn it" I hiss, I hadn't noticed that I was bleeding this bad.

Suddenly Isabel is in front of me, after jumping off the bolder and onto her feet in a graceful crouch, then straightening up.

"It's a good thing me and Wulf have been finding ingredients for my medicines" she says whilst smiling in a teasing manner, that admittedly makes me feels so many heated feelings at once that its hard to restrain myself from kissing her senseless.

"Come on, lets go and clean your hand, Wulf will you watch over everyone while I'm gone?" she asks Wulf, from this he smiles and nods, now beginning to climb up the bolder Isabel was just on with his new arrows and bow.

After a quick trip to her small hut to collect her medicine bag we went back to the pond below the waterfall again like last time.

"How on earth did you manage this?" she asks after carefully pulling off the glove and bandages,

"I was helping John and the others bring up the huts…I forgot about my hand though while working" I say, from this she looks at me with her head the side,

"Silly" she says then places my hand into the water and carefully cleans my hand with both hers. I just love the feel of her hands; her touch is exquisite, like silk and she's so gentle, I've been so used to life being rough, mean and harsh, that its such a relief to find something so beautiful, caring and gentle.

"It isn't too bad, you've just rubbed against it a little too much. But it looks to be healing alright" she says, from this I look up at her in response.

"I feel bad for using up your supplies" I say, looking down in shame, there are probably others who are in need of such medical attention then me.

"Will its alright, I can find the ingredients I need for my medicines here in the woods, that's what me and Wulf were doing earlier" she says, looking at me with a reassured smile which I smile back at, grateful that she has the supplies she needs around the forest for her medicines and that I'm not using up all her medicine.

She then began to gently dry my hand with a cloth and then afterwards began to put on the cream, though this time it doesn't sting as bad as before but she still holds onto my other hand for me to squeeze.

"Thank you" I say as she begins to wrap my hand in a cloth bandage and then put the glove on after she cleaned it a bit.

She looks up at me at smiles then finishes tying the string for my glove.

"I think maybe you should take it easy for a bit with work" she says, at this I nod in agreement, if I want my hand to get better I am best being a little easier on it.

"Come on, I have to show you something" I say after she's packed all her bottles and things away into her bag.

From this she looks up surprised then nods and I lead her, whilst taking her hand in my gloved one, which she doesn't even flinch from my touch and follows me willingly.

"So anything interesting happened today?" I ask while leading her over to the site where my group and I have been putting up the huts.

"Well apart from training most of the men…I kind of got a flower" she says looking at me awkwardly, from this I inwardly smile.

"Who from?" I ask, pretending to be curious, when I know full well who sent her the flower.

"I don't know, Azem wouldn't tell me when he gave me the flower. But…I don't think I'll be interested in them anyway. Truthfully, I kind of actually like someone already" she says. From this I freeze, she already likes someone? Of course she does, she's the most beautiful woman in the world with so many options better then me.

"I'm…glad for you and this man" I say, trying to compose myself, I sense her looking at me and when I look up I see her looking at me confused,

"Will…I –" But before she can say another word we see all the men start running over to where the road through Sherwood is,

"Will! Isabel come on, there's a carriage guarded by some of the sheriffs men coming along!" yells John, at this we start running after them all, I see Isabel quickly place her medicine bag near Azem's hut on the way and continue beside me.

If I cant have her as a partner that at least I can have her as a friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Isabel POV

"Isabel, you go over there so that when you see Gisborn and his men they will see you. But make sure you get them running to you so you can lead them away while we get the gold in the carriages" says Robin, with this I nod in agreement and hurry down the road a little where we know the soldiers are coming.

This should be fun.

After a few minutes when the forest is silent, until the sound of hooves begins to sound in the distance, I look out slightly from the tree I'm hiding behind to see them coming. Though it's the singing of a rather large man in friar robes that is heard mostly now.

I was beginning to wonder what that noise was.

"Friar! It would be difficult to sing with my sword down your gullet," says Gisborn as they stop for a minute.

"Yes, my lord Gisborn" says the Friar, and that's when I see the giant mug in his hand, wow an alcohol loving friar. That's certainly something I didn't expect to see.

After this I pick up the basket Robin gave me to use and walk out to the road,

"Halt!" yells Gisborn, from this I look towards them to see them all looking at me suspiciously,

"My lady? Why are you here in Sherwood?" asks Gisborn,

"Picking flowers my lord, it's the best place to find the nicest ones" I say innocently, playing my part of a village girl picking flowers as Will had suggested earlier while we were going through the plan.

"Come closer" he says, at this I shake my head no, seeing the look of lust on his face all the way where I'm stood it's that obvious.

"Why do you disobey me?" he asks, looking at me angrily, he's obviously used to getting what he wants,

"Because my lord, I wouldn't want to come in contact with such foul breath!" yell, and as soon as I say this I rip my skirt off with my wearing trousers underneath and chucking the basket away in the process I run down the road.

"After her! She's an outlaw!" yells Gisborn, and I then hear hooves begin to pound on the ground after me

"Grab her!" one of them yells, but just before I see the rider on my left try to grab me, I side-jump onto a tree, then rebound so that I jump back at him and throw him off his horse with me now on the stallion, Galloping away.

"You three go after her and bring her back alive and unharmed, the rest of you with me back the carriage!" yells Gisborn from behind,

I look behind me to see two soldiers following me while Gisborn and the others are heading back to the carriage; I hope the others got the carriage and are out of sight.

I keep on going all the way down the road until I'm out of sight and then jump off the horse and grab onto a branch from a tree below and hide up the tree since its covered with leaves, the horse just a little forward from where I am in standing still, probably wondering where I've gone.

I then see the soldiers coming up to us and then see the horse without me on her.

Just as the soldiers look at one another in confusion, I jump off the branch, landing on the backs of the horse behind the soldiers and then hit their heads together, knocking them out in the process.

"Idiots" I say, getting onto the right horses saddle and guiding them as well as the one I was on before in to the forest and hiding them not far from the our small village.

I hurry over to where everyone is and then see that their having trouble with the fat friar hehe.

But suddenly I see the Friar kick Robin off the carriage and then rides the carriage off towards me where the road is.

Quickly I climb up the tree he's heading over to and climb up a branch just above the friars head height.

"A best Robin Hood, Friar Took is a much nobler and braver –" but just as he's about to say more I get hold of a thin branch and pull it towards me and then let go, letting it hit the friar who then falls off the carriage barking his mug of mead I'm guessing,

Everyone laughs at this as I jump off the branch I was on and onto the ground in a crouch, I hurry over to the carriage to retrieve it as well as the hidden horse I got from the soldiers.

But as I approach everyone I see the Friar biting Robin on the leg, and everyone getting hold of the friar to stop him biting Robin, though I cant help but laugh at this.

I see Will looking at me then and that's when I blush, feeling my cheeks brighten as I duck my head down from embarrassment.

He comes over with that smile that leaves me breathless,

"Allow me to help you my lady" he says in the sexiest voice I've ever heard from him as he takes the horse with the carriage and the other horse, with me still holding the other two horses reigns.

I'm suddenly staring at his eyes that are looking into mine, as if he's looking into my soul.

"Isabel…"he says, but suddenly everyone surrounds us, taking the horses and leading us all back to camp.

What was Will going to say, does he feel the way I do for him?

No its not possible, how could anyone as handsome and wonderful as he like me?


	10. Chapter 10

Will POV

Everything's finished, the campsite has the huts, the tree houses, the step ladders, tight ropes, weapons, everything.

Well almost everything.

I still haven't got the ruddy guts to tell Isabel that I'm in love with her.

I'm at the waterfall looking at my hand it looks better then what it was before, Isabel still helps with its healing. The glove I've gotten used to as well, since I get the feeling that I'll be wearing it a lot what with having a hole in my hand.

How am I going to tell her? She's probably got millions of men doting on her, asking to court her. Why on earth would she want to be with me?

"Will!"

From this I look up surprised to hear Isabel's voice, and look up to then see her at the top of the waterfall in a white dress to her ankles with no sleeves.

"What are you doing up there?" I shout up to her, she could fall. But then my thoughts freeze as I see her jump and then dive into the pond with a small splash.

I stare wide-eyed at where she jumped my god I think she hurt herself!

"Isabel!" yell, throwing my boots off and then jump into the pool. I look around underwater for her but I can't see her anywhere.

Quickly I get back up to get some air, but just as I'm about to go back down, I hear laughing behind me, then I turn round to see Isabel sitting on a rock, dripping wet, and laughing at me.

"Isabel! You would have been dies doing a jump like that?" I shout, swimming over to her,

"I'm a good swimmer Will, and trust me I've jumped higher" she says, me now on the rock beside her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" she says looking at me worriedly, from this I roll my eyes in annoyance then begin laughing, when I look beside me I see her grinning at me then begins laughing too.

Somehow we fall backwards still laughing and then she snuggles up to my side with us both still giggling, I think this is the most I've ever laughed in a long time.

After a while our laughter fades and then I realise what position I'm in. Isabel in my arms.

I look down at her to then see her looking up at me.

I can't seem to look away from those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Will…I want to tell you something…" she says, but without knowing what I'm doing, I lean towards her slowly, watching her reaction, but she doesn't move away, in fact she's leaning towards me without looking away from me.

Then in the perfect moment, our lips meet. And my god I think I just slipped into heaven, her lips are so wonderful.

My arm wraps round her and as it does so does hers around my neck. God nothing could compare to this feeling – ever.

"I love you Isabel" I say, but then I freeze, did I really say that?

She looks up at me when I sat this with a look of wonder,

"I love you too Will" she says, from this I kiss her forehead and hug her to me as she does with me.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long" I say, from this she smiles and nods in what I'm guessing is agreement.

"We'll have to do something about the one who's been sending me flowers though Will, I won't be with anyone else but you" she says, with this I chuckle, though loving the fact that she feels devoted to me already.

"Isabel, the one who's been sending you flowers…were me" I say, with this she looks at me shocked then giggles, which I smile at. I love the sound of her laughter.

I look behind me to see a lily there, I quietly pluck it without Isabel seeing me, and then I sit up with the flower behind my back,

"Isabel, I've loved you since I first saw you. Will you allow me…to court you?" I ask, whilst presenting the lily. From this she smiles at me with a tear running down her cheek.

"Yes Will" she says, with this I give her the flower and then bring my hand to her cheek, then we both lean in to kiss one another's cheeks. She leans into my touch, without looking away from me.

I'll make sure to keep this wonderful woman with me for the rest of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

Will POV

After me and Isabel came back from the waterfall we suddenly noticed that something was different,

"Hey John, has something happened?" I ask after seeing John walk by,

"Aye, Matt and David brought two women over, Robin knows them, think I heard him call the younger one Marion" he says,

"Marion?" asks Isabel, who looks at John surprised,

"You know her?" I ask, looking over at Isabel,

"She's the kings cousin I think, Robin, Azem, Duncan and I went to where she lived after we found Robins father at the Loxley castle" she says, I nod slowly at this,

The three of us walked further into the camp,

"So Isabel, had any revelations recently?" asks John, I look over at him, and then to Isabel to find her blushing,

"Well…yes actually, but why don't you ask Will while I go up to my hut and get changed out of these" she says, but just as she leaves she grins at me and I can't help but smile back,

"Well?" asks John, I smile at widely,

"I told her I love her, and she said the same. Then I asked her if I could court her, and she said yes" I say, with this he smiles widely and slaps me on the back,

"Well done lad" he says whilst smiling,

"How's Fanny and the baby?" I ask, as we continue to walk along,

"The babe is due any day now, can't wait to see them" he says I smile and slap him on the back, then begin to climb the ladder to right to get up to my hut so I can get out of these wet clothes.

Isabel POV

I finally got changed into some black leather trousers I made myself by sewing the sides together so they'd fit me better and into a shirt that I tie a string around my waist. I pull my boots up and come out of my hutch to see Robin and Marion walking towards my tree, I quickly climb down.

"Hey Robin" I say, just as they approach me,

"Isabel, you remember Marion right?" he asks, I smile at Marion who I see looking at me confused,

"I do but Marion doesn't remember me, Marion last you saw Robin he stole three horses with Azem, Duncan and a cloaked man, that was me, Azem thought it safe for me to hide my identity" I say, she looks at me with surprise and then smiles,

"Nice to finally meet you" she says, I smile back,

"Where are you two off to?" I ask,

"We're just going to see if the food will be ready for dinner, Marion and Sarah her hand maid are joining us" says Robin, I smile at this and wave bye as I walk over to where Johns wife Fanny is, since more or less everyone knows that I'm good with medicine, John and Fanny asked me to be their mid-wife, and I of course accepted, thankful for the experience I've had with helping to give birth to babies.

"Hey Fanny, how are you today?" I ask, as I walk into her hutch, because of her being heavily pregnant they made her one on the ground level instead of in the trees.

"Alright, but I can't seem to be able to get up at all today, and I'm rather warm and thirsty" she says. I smile at this and bring a jug of water over and pour some in the cup beside her bed and hand her the drink.

Whilst she drinks I check her temperature with the back of my hand, she is rather warm, but nothing to suggest her being ill, and she has been sweating but I can help to get her to cool down by just giving a wash.

"Have you had any pain at all Fanny?" I ask, taking the cup away from her when I see that she's finished.

"Just a few kicks from the little one, he'll be a strong one" she says smiling, I smile back at this and nod in agreement.

For the next hour we talk whilst I've been wiping sweat away and helping her to eat some food and drink more.

"Well from what I can see Fanny, your due to have your baby very soon" I say, she smiles at this and nods,

"Have some sleep now, I'll make sure John brings you some food for dinner" I say, again she nods and I help her get comfortable so she can sleep well.

When I leave the tent I see everybody start to light fires for us to be able to see tonight whilst dining.

"For the fairest maiden in all the land"

I turn around to find Will holding a red rose out to me, I smile widely at this and take the rose to smell,

"Thank you good sir" I say to him while still smiling he bows at this causing me to giggle,

"Hows Fanny?" he asks, I smile,

"Shes doing fine, if I had to say, within three to four days she'll have a new born baby" I say, he nods at this,

"So will you be joining me to dinner tonight?" he asks,

"Don't I always?" I say smiling which he smiles and laughs at which causes me to laugh also.

"Alright then, well until tonight my lady" and he then takes me free hand and kiss's the top of my hand and walks in a different direction to where I'm going.


	12. Chapter 12

Guy of Gisborn's POV

"I want Loxley dead!" shouts my cousin the Sheriff, I can understand his hatred for the outlaw, he's stolen far more than we ever thought he could possibly achieve and he gives it to those lowly peasants.

"What do you suggest we do cousin?" I ask from where I'm stood on the opposite side of the room, I know what my cousin is like when he's in one of these moods, I've almost been killed by it once.

"We need to get rid of him, and those who follow and live with him in the woods, to show to those peasants whom he loves so much what happens when they cross with me. But I also need to get that money for the baron's allegiance to me…I have an idea" he says, with an evil glint in his eyes. I grin at this, he has a plan.

"We can hire the Celts" he says, I look at him in shock, he would go so far as to bring them into all this, they could create more mess than we had before tenfold.

"The barons come tonight, I will send for the Celts to come tonight also so I can persuade those fools the barons that I will have their money with the Celts help. And then we will be safe and in control yet again. Then with 'Robin Hood' out of the way, we can get on with our plans" he says, whilst grinning, I return the smile, then a thought comes to mind, one that has plagued me for a while.

Since I first saw the woman, I have wanted her. The very woman who tricked myself and the guards into thinking her to be a simple peasant woman collecting flowers when she was in fact with those outlaws, but even so, she was such a beauty, more so than I have ever seen in my life. And I want her.

"Cousin, may I make a request?" I ask, he looks over at me in response and nods to show he's listening,

"One of the outlaws, I wish for her to be spared for myself" I say, he raises an eyebrow,

"She? You've found a beauty within such filth?" he asks,

"As astonishing as it sounds, its true cousin, I desire her to be mine, of course I ask of your permission first" I say, he looks at me with a thoughtful look on. Then after a while he smiles slightly,

"How about this, I let you have her, if you bring the Lady Marion to me tomorrow night, but I want you to bring her here tonight. I have a feeling that she is…on good terms with Loxley so she may know what he knows, and that is a risk. Make sure to check if she has sent anything to King Richard, I don't want any of my plans to leak out to him" he says, I grin and nod.

"Just make sure you come with the Celts and I in the morning when we go to wipe out those filthy scum. So that you can grab her before one of our _friends _gets a hold of her or kills her" he says, I nod in understanding, then I bow and leave the room after he's dismissed me, getting men together to make our way to the Lady Marion's home.


	13. Chapter 13

Will POV

Dinner with everyone was going along brilliantly; everyone was having lots of laughs, smiles and general talking and having a good time.

"So when do you think will be the next raid?" asks Isabel who's been sat beside me for the entire dinner,

"Probably tomorrow, that no-good sheriff will never learn, he keeps sending wagons almost every day, you'd think he would learn by now, whatever and whoever they send, we'll just get a hold of" says John, I laugh at this and nod in agreement.

Then suddenly music begins playing we all look up laughing, then I look to Isabel who is laughing also, I just love that smile on her face and the way her eyes seem to glisten with happiness.

I stand up beside her, causing her to look up with a smile, I extend my hand out to her which causes her to smile more, and she accepts my hand which causes me to smile wider, then as soon as the dance line comes close I grab hold of the last hand and keeping hold of Isabel's hand, carry her along with me, causing her to laugh out loud making me smile in turn.

For what felt like hours we all danced, all full of joy and happiness, in pairs now I'm currently dancing with Isabel, my arms around her waist and hers around her neck.

I don't think anything could ruin this night.

"Father! Father!" shouts Wulf, instantly the music stops and we all turn to him running over to John not far from where myself and Isabel are,

"Father! It's mother she's dying!" he shouts as soon as he gets to John,

"Isabel!" shouts John searching for Isabel, until they finally land on myself and Isabel beside me, I look to Isabel to see her nod, then quickly look at me,

"Will I need to go, but I need you to help me to keep John out of the delivery room, it will only cause harm" she says, I nod in agreement, and follow her as she makes her way to Fanny's tent with John following us closely behind us.

But as soon as Isabel went through the hutch's door, I closed it behind her, blocking John entrance.

"Will whats the meaning of this?" he asks outraged,

"John I cant let you in, if you go in then you'll only be getting in the way, Isabel is going to help Fanny deliver the baby" I say, at first he looks like he's going to argue, but exhales sharply and sits down in the seat near us.

"Where is she?" I look to my right to see that the priest has come,

"Inside, Isabel is preparing her" I say, he nods and then gestures to go in, emmm is he allowed, I hold a finger for him to wait, then crack the door open to see Isabel, helping Fanny sit up,

"Isabel, Friar Tuck wants to know if he can enter" I say, from this she looks up and nods, then continues on with her work. I look back to Tuck and nod, then he enters the room.

I look to Tuck, damn I hate seeing him like this, he's looked like this every time he waits for his children to be born.


	14. Chapter 14

Isabel POV

Fanny's moans never seemed to stop, she's ready, she's fully dilated, but something wrong, and I don't know what. I look up to Fanny, seeing her look at me in turn,

"Fanny, I don't want to worry you, but something isn't quite right, i…I need Azeem, he would know what is wrong" I say, she nods instantly after I've said this, I quickly go to the door to find Will still there,

"Will we need Azem, I'm not sure what it is but he would know, he's done more birthing then I have before" I say in a hushed tone, not wanting to worry John, Will nods at this in answer and looks to Wulf who's near us and whispers in his ear, Wulf nods after a minute and runs off, I nod to Will, kissing his cheek before I close the door and go back to Fanny.

"If the child cannot come out then God must not have decreed it" says Tuck who says this behind me, I look behind me at him with a glare,

"All life deserves a chance to survive" I say, he blinks rapidly from this, perhaps he did not believe that I would say such a thing. I do believe Alah, but I know that he would never let a child die without a chance

I go over to Fanny and wipe her brow, not wanting her to get too warm.

After a couple of minutes the door opened and in came Azeem,

"Azem, I don't know what's wrong, I need you to look her over" I say, he nods and comes over and begin to examine her stomach, I keep wiping her brow, trying to keep her calm which I can't tell if is working since she's still moaning in pain.

It was only a minute after that I realised that Friar Tuck wasn't here anymore, until he walked back in and saw Azeem looking over Fanny,

"Get away from her!" he shouts, beginning to go over to Azeem, but I go over to Azeem first and stop Tuck before he could stop Azeem from examining Fanny,

"Continue Azeem" I say, without looking at him, keeping my eye on Tuck,

"He will do more harm than good" says Tuck,

"He can save her, he has more experience with birthing, and with him there will be a better chance of the baby coming out alive" I say, I hold my hand up just as he's about to say something else,

"I am going to help Fanny to cool down, if you stop Azeem from working then I will have you taken out of this hut, understand?" I ask, he looks like he's about to argue, but then calmly nods in agreement, I walk over to head of the bed and continue to wipe her brow.

"Fanny, your baby has not turned! It cannot be born without help" says Azeem who I look to see is looking at Fanny,

"He's a devil's seed. Don't listen to him, he will kill her!" says Friar, I look at him warningly, but Azeem looks at him fiercely,

"If you do not listen to me, she will certainly die! And the child" he says, but this causes Fanny to scream,

"No!"

"The good friar has done all he can. I suggest you let the Moore try" says Robin who I did not see was in the room until now,

"So be it! And it'll be on your head, I warned you!" says Friar Tuck, who thankfully leaves. Azeem looks to me,

"Isabel, get me a needle, thread and water. Hurry!" he says, I nod in reply and start gathering the items. Robin goes over to Azeem but I font hear what he says, needing to get the needed items quickly, not knowing how long the child has left.

I get a strong stick and bring the items over to Azeem who nods in thanks, then I go over to Fanny and help her to sit up and then carefully place the stick in her mouth,

"Bite down" I say, and she does so, and that's when the screaming started.


	15. Chapter 15

Will POV

"I tell you, John, the barbarian is killing her!" says friar Tuck, John has already begun to pace, all of us able to hear Fanny's screams, I hope Fanny and the baby are alright. Tuck may not believe in Azeem's antics, but I do and Isabel.

Suddenly we hear a great cry coming from inside from Fanny, I quickly get hold of John as he starts to go to the door,

"No John! I can't let you go in, you may cause more harm than good" I say, struggling to keep him out here.

Then after what feels like hours, we hear the cry of a baby from inside, John stops struggling and a great smile erupts from his face, as well as on mine.

Robin comes out of the hut, holding a blanket wrapped around a new-born baby.

"It's a boy John" he says, and John takes the child and starts laughing with joy and showing him around.

I look in time to see Isabel come out of the hut, cleaning her hands, but I see tears in her eyes, I raise my hand and lift her chin for her too look at me,

"What's wrong?" I ask, she simply smiles,

"I forgot how beautiful seeing a new born baby was, he's so beautiful Will" she says, I smile at this, and wipe her tear away with a finger, causing her to smile.

"Come, lets join the festivities" I say, with this her smile widens and we follow the others to where there is again dances, laughs and smiles.

Nothing could get better than this.

Isabel POV

I woke up from a wonderful sleep, and from a wonderful dream. And just to make my wonderful better, I smile, realising that beside me, lies the man I want to live the rest of my life with.

I kiss his cheek, after slipping a curl of his hair from his cheek, this must have tickled his cheek slightly because I see him stir and then I see those eyes of his opened, and they focus a little and then he smiles at me,

"Good morning" I say, looking at him, resting my head on my folded arms on my pillow beside him,

"Morning beautiful," he says, I smile at him from this then snuggle closer to him, he wraps his arms around me causing me to giggle.

I'm going to need to check on Fanny and the baby in a little while" I say, he nods into my neck azd kiss it there.

I turn around to him and then kiss him on the lips, he returns the kiss and smiles at me as I smile at him,

"I love you" I say, looking at him as I say this,

"And I love you" he says.

We both finally got dressed and left his hut, going separate ways just before we left he gave me one last kiss before he went to go do his work and me towards Fanny's new hut that she is able to go in that's up in the trees now that she can climb and with the baby.

"Morning Fanny" I say, coming into the hut, seeing her smiling on a stool with the baby in his bed,

"Good morning Isabel, I was just about to ask someone to get you" she says, I smile at this and begin to walk over to the baby's bed, seeing him asleep,

"How have you both been?" I ask, sitting beside her on anther stool,

"We've been fine, I started the breastfeeding as you said, and he's beautiful, all thanks to you and your brother. He's a god send" she says, I smile at this,

"I wish there were more people who knew his true self, and not a…dark demon as so many have called him" I say, she looks at me reassuringly, and places her hand on my shoulder,

"In time, when more people see his skills. what I want to now talk about is the fact that you left the night last night with Will Scarlet in his hut" she says, I blush at this, so she saw,

"He asked Azeem and then myself to court me" I say, from this she giggles and I can't help but do the same.

We did for a while talk about the men in our lives and maybe an idea or two for future weddings and children.

But we suddenly started to hear shouts and screams from outside, I look to Fanny who looks worried and scared, and then stand and go over to the door, but just missing an arrow being shot at my side to get the frame of the door, I look forward and see barely in the distance riders with thick builds and furs on them, and some of them starting to run through our camp with weapons.

We're under attack.

"Fanny!" I shout, going back inside,

"We need to get you and the baby out of here" I say, helping her up and getting her coat and the baby some blankets,

"Do you have anywhere safe to go?" I ask, as she wraps the baby up to keep warm and covered,

"My mothers, she lives within the nearby village" she says, I nod at this, then quickly scope around us to check if those people who are against them are nearby, but they are everywhere. But then I see John coming towards us,

"John!" I shout, he looks up and runs over,

"John you get Fanny and the baby out of here, I'll provide a distraction, I just need to quickly get my sais from my hut" I say, he nods at this, and goes into the hut with Fanny and I start to run to my hut, thankful that it's only a couple of trees away.

After I'm ready I run towards Fanny and Johns hut, in time to see a woman who is with the attacking group start to go towards the door, but I quickly kick her away and then punch her off the tree-house,

"John now!" I shout, as I jump off the hut and begin to fight the woman which then turned into fighting more, but I could see at some points, Fanny and John going to the next tree house to get away.

"Isabel!" I look up after throwing someone over my shoulder to see Will come over and enter the fight,

"Where is everyone else?" I ask whilst still fighting, though now back to back with Will,

"Azeem took the children, I saw Fanny and John leave with the baby, and some others got away, but I've seen more being taken" he says, I nod at this, but then suddenly I catch a glance of that man, Guy of Gisborn I think I remember everyone calling him.

Then suddenly without even seeing it I see a giant net and I'm without realising how it happened, am tied up in it, I can't move, my weapons are in my hands but I can't move to use them. I'm then being dragged away, and it is not the nicest thing ever. I see some others being captured and put in chains, I see the men dragging me, directing us towards a carriage I hadn't seen before, then I'm picked up and thrown on one of the seats in the carriage, I look up frantically, wondering why I'm here.

But then I look up and see who is the reason for my capture.

Haha, cliff hanger, haven't done one of those in a while, hope you liked this chapter


	16. Chapter 16

Isabel POV

"Why am I not surprised?" I ask, finally able to sit up, facing my captor, Sir Guy of Gisborn.

"Waiting to be rescued from those filthy outlaws then?" he asks with a cocky grin,

"No not at all actually, I was rather contempt with those 'filthy outlaws' as you put it, as I am one myself" I say, looking at him annoyed now, I am really not in the mood but if I get him annoyed who knows what he would do.

"Well, that can be changed, like your clothing, and you yourself with be cleaned and we'll be able see how truly beautiful you will look at my side" he says, from this I look at him directly,

"Whatever your planning, I will not succumb to" I say. But he doesn't seem fazed by what I just said, in fact he looks contempt, like what I just said was regarding the weather.

Suddenly the carriage came to a halt, but it then that Sir Guy then brought some rope and tied my wrists, and when he was pleased with his work, he took the net off me.

"I think you will see things my way soon" he says, the carriage door to my right opens and Sir Guy steps out and brings me out with him.

"Ah cousin, I hope that your arrival means the demise of those outlaws" someone unfamiliar to my ears says, I look forward to then see a dark rather sinister looking man walk up to us, he fits all of Robins descriptions of the Sheriff.

"I bring good news cousins, they have all been destroyed, all but a small amount, but they were captured, along with this flower" says Sir Guy, then bringing me into view of the Sheriff, as soon as he sees me I can see that absolutely revolting look about him that I have seen in so many men, lust.

"A flower indeed, why if I did not have plans for the lady Marion, I would have to grant you many riches for this gem" says the sheriff, I look at him confused for a little, he mentioned Marion, what has she got to do with any of this,

"Lady Marion?" I say, but as soon as I finish I feel a painful slap across my cheek,

"Please excuse her cousin, she will need to be taught the position of a woman in our household, how to treat us with respect" says Sir Guy, the sheriff nods at this, then without a word turns and makes his way into the castle.

"Now then, I shall escort you to my chambers, the maids will ready you and then, I shall reveal to you the reason that you will remain here" says sir Guy, I look at him with fear from this, what does he mean by readying me?

But without another word he drags me towards the castle.

Many stair climbs later we reach a room, coldly decorated, but you can tell someone of noble birth resides here for the rich decorations there are, such as the animal furs, weapons, furniture and great fireplace.

"I am to meet with the Sheriff, I shall see you in soon" he says, and then I hear the door shut. I look in time to see three women come out of a room and usher me to where they came from which I find is in fact a bathing room, with a great bath in the centre.

They took my clothes off me, but I made sure to leave my medicine bag and secret weapons hidden when they weren't looking under a stand out of sight.

They scrubbed my skin until it was red and went through my hair with such force I didn't think I would have any left, then I finally was brought out of the water and they dried me and then dressed me, I tried to tell them to let me do all of this but they wouldn't hear any of this, I couldn't tell if it was out of fear for being found out, or they were very strict in the matter, but I didn't press it.

Finally they stood me in front of a full – length mirror and I saw someone I did not recognise, someone in a rich red dress, my hair pulled up and into a style with a net keeping the hair up which I would have never picked out myself and am in very uncomfortable shoes, and worse of all, a very tight corset.

As soon as they left I managed to loosen the corset a bit, but only so much as so I could breath normally and would not be noticed with the dress.

Before leaving the bathing room, I made sure that my personal belongings were well hidden underneath the wardrobe where a small gap was and had the shadows hide them.

Not knowing what else to do I sat on the end of the bed, wondering where everyone was, if they all escaped, if Fanny and the baby got away, if Will did, oh god I don't even know what happened to him after I was captured, was he too or did he manage to escape?

But bringing me out of my thoughts the door opened and I saw Sir Guy walk in, his eyes immediately landing on me and he had the biggest smile you wouldn't believe it would fit on his face,

"Now don't you look a picture, yes much better" he says, walking over to me, pulling me up to stand and then circling me, I kept my eyes on him, but making sure he didn't see how uncomfortable I was from him looking at me like that, I was far too used to that look from in mine and Azeem's home country.

"Now then, I have a surprise for you, shall we?" he asks extending his elbow,

"Do I have a choice?" I ask, reluctantly taking his elbow,

"No, you don't" he says, now leading us out of the room, and again down the many stairs, and then even further down to what I realise is the dungeons. He opened a door with a key he had and lead me into a room filled with people very familiar to me,

"Oh my" I say silently, seeing my friends either hung up or chained to the floor, but all in uncomfortable positions.

"Why? Why bring me down here as it looks like you have already won?" I ask, looking at Sir Guy with hatred, he smirks at me for this then looks in a direction which I follow to then land on Wulf,

"Wulf!" I yell, starting to run over to him, but Sir Guy stops me, everyone heard me and started crying my name, even Wulf.

"I can promise the boy be spared. But I cannot for the rest, as their crimes are as they are, they are to be put to death by hanging" he says, I keep my eyes on Wulf, he looks in pain from his arms strapped above him and he looks scared too, and from what I've just heard, learning that my friends are to be killed, and there's nothing I can do about it in my current position.

"And before you ask, your _beloved_ outlaw and brother, are dead" says Sir Guy, I cover my mouth with my hand to stop the cry from being too loud, I...I'm alone.

"What do you want of me?" I ask, feeling my tears run down my cheeks, from the loss of so many of my friends and family, and the only love of my life.

"For you to marry me, be at my side, bare me sons, and in return, I shall allow you to keep the boy, as long as you keep him out of trouble. Refuse and I will have him killed too, and force you to marry me, and your future life with me will be most, unpleasant" says Sir Guy, every word he says causes me to have more tears drip down my cheeks, I cant let Wulf die, he's just a child.

"I accept" I say silently, bowing my head in defeat.

"I thought you might, guards! Release the boy!" he says to one of the guards, who does as told.

"Isabel!" shouts Wulf, who hurries over to me, but Sir Guy stops him before he reaches me,

"First thing for you would be to get cleaned up, she has just been cleaned" he says, making me feel more like a prized horse than a human being.

I can see the hurt look on Wulf and I send him a reassuring look before we are lead out of the dungeons, with a last look at my poor fellow comrades.

"God help us" I whisper.


	17. Chapter 17

Isabel POV

"I wish there was something I could do" I say silently, Will is sat down at the window to mine and _his_ bed chambers, the very thought of sleeping in the same bed as him makes me sick.

"What will happen to you Isabel?" asks Will who looks at me, still stood in the centre of the room, trying to think of a way out of this.

"I am going to look after you Wulf, you wont be alone, I promise" I say, he nods at this,

"Wulf tell me, are there any rules or restrictions between a soon to be bride and groom?" I ask, he nods at this, facing me now,

"Yeah, Christians have that the women cannot be bedded by their intended before they are married, but that only counts for if you have been untouched" he says, I nod at this, so it would only count for virgins.

I look up to Wulf,

"Well he doesn't know that I have been with anyone Wulf, so our secret alright? As far as any of them know, I am untouched" I say, he smiles faintly at this and nods in agreement, I smile at this in thanks.

Maybe this will buy me some time,

"Wulf I need to get you out of here, is there anyone who you could go to?" I ask, he nods silently,

"My grandmothers" he says, I nod at this, I look to the door to see if I can see or hear anyone outside,

"Tonight, I'll get you out, I can use some of my herbs and ingredients to make some distractions" I say, he looks at me confused from this, then nods, I walk over to the bathing room,

"Keep watch for me, just say I'm getting changed" I say after getting a dress from the wardrobe then go over to the room and quickly get changed and as soon as I look to these noblemen's expectations, I get my medicine bag and begin to make some smoke bombs, in the house I was in with those other girls in Arabia I learnt a lot of things.

"Isabel!" Wulf silently shouts, I look up, quickly corking the bottles I finished and putting them into my bag and back into its hiding place,

"Where is she?!" shouts Sir Guy, from the main chambers,

"She's changing my lord" says Wulf silently, I slowly walk out of the bath chambers for him to see that Wulf was telling the truth,

"Why change?" he asks me curiously,

"It was too loose, I was trying to find one that didn't sink too low" I say, keeping my expression devoid of emotion whilst looking at him, he nods in acceptance of my answer.

"I've arranged that the chambers next door are for the boy, as we cannot have him in here tonight with us" he says with a dark grin on, but I glare at him for this,

"I would rather have the boy here, either way you will not sleep in the same chambers as I" I say, he looks at me with rage from this,

"And what makes you think I will allow this?" he asks,

"It is gods command, I will not be touched until after being wed" I say sternly.

He looks at me surprised,

"I seriously doubt that you are untouched, having lived with those filthy out-laws for so long, and with beauty such as yours" he says grinning at me, as if thinking he knows everything,

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I kept myself pure. I would never disobey gods law, I am only to be touched by my husband, and I am not wed, so obviously...I am a virgin!" I yell, smacking him across the face, not only for self satisfaction but to make my act more believable. He's looking at me darkly from this, and then spits on the floor,

"Fine, have the chambers with your new son, but mark my words, you will be my wife much sooner then you think my dear, be sure of that!" he says, then stalks out of the room and slams the door shut.

I wait a while before looking to Will,

"Alright Will, tonight is when we leave, we'll wait for everyone to fall asleep, I'll need you as my extra eyes and ears, anything you hear or see that I might not have you tell me, so we don't get caught ok? The distraction powder is ready, I might try and quickly make some sleeping powder too, just to be safe" I say, he nods at this in understanding.

"You go rest Wulf, you'll need your strength" I say, he smiles and nods, then does over to the foot of the bed and lies across, I swear to god, I will get him out.

Night comes and me and Wulf pretended to be asleep when Guy came to check on us, and when we heard the door shut and his footsteps outside in the corridors, we both silently sat up.

"Go get your cloak on" I whisper to him, he nods as he get off the bed, while I go over to the bathing room and get my bag and knife, then swiftly get my cloak.

"You ready?" I ask silently to him as we stand beside the door, he nods at this, then slowly I open the door, looking both ways in case guards are there, and I listen out to see if anyone might be coming, I look to Wulf when I hear nothing and gesture for him to come with me. And when I have his hand in mine, we dash off to the right, having remembered the way into this place, I re-trace my steps, heading to the courtyard.

Just as we enter it, I quickly pull us behind a hay wagon, seeing guards out on patrol,

"I think its time for that distraction" says Wulf, I nod silently whilst watching the guards carefully, trying to see if they have a pattern in their marches. After a few minutes I see their sequences and then I grab hold of my bag and take out a small glass vial, quickly I shake it a couple of times then throw it over to the far left of the courtyard, away from myself and Wulf, and especially from the gates. As soon as the vial hit the floor a burst of flame and smoke appeared, causing all the guards to stop and watch and then hurriedly go over to it.

As soon as I see a free path to the gate, I grab Wulf's hand and pull us towards it.

"Close the gates!" shouts a familiar voice, but without looking behind us, I hurry our pace, but quickly with my other hand I throw another vial behind us, hoping to shield us from their view. I look back around and the gate is still open, hurriedly I pull us towards it, almost there.

But suddenly without warning a net is thrown over us from above and causes us to trip and fall. Quickly I get my hidden knife and begin to try to cut the rope but suddenly a foot lands on my hand, causing me to scream from feeling him break my wrist.

"Not such a good idea now is it?" says the Sheriff, I look up at him with hate and restraining my tears from falling from the pain in my hand.

"Oh this will be fun indeed" he says, smirking at me. But somehow I don't think whatever he's planning will be good.


End file.
